1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the displacement of heavy loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to position the floor of a bridge by pushing the same in its longitudinal direction from a position in which it is located substantially in the alignment of its final position, on one of the banks or half on each bank of the depression which the bridge is intended to cross, the floor bearing on an increasing number of piles as it progresses. This modus operandi ceases to be applicable when the piles are very high, as there is a risk of deforming or breaking the piles under the horizontal thrust transmitted to them by the movement of the bridge floor.